The major objective of this project is to define the morphologic effects of drugs in animals and to carry these observations to the biochemical/morphologic level; these findings are then compared with those reported in man. A secondary objective is to define animal models of human disease. The specific studies involve the following: 1. The clincopathologic effects of Adriamycin in rabbits, rats and mice. 2. The effects of CoQ10, vitamin E and similar substances on the Adriamycin-induced cardiotoxicity in the rabbit model. 3. The evaluation of the rat as a model for testing the nephrotoxicity of platinum containing antineoplastic agents.